Monsters University Awards
Honors awarded to Monsters University. American Cinema Editors Eddie Awards * Nominated: Best Edited Animated Feature Film - Greg Snyder Annie Awards * Won: Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production - Dean Kelly * Won: Editorial in an Animated Feature Production - Greg Snyder, Gregory Amundson, Steve Bloom * Nominated: Best Animated Feature * Nominated: Animated Effects in an Animated Production - Joshua Jenny, Jason Johnston, Matthew Wong, Eric Froemling, Enrique Vila * Nominated: Character Animation in a Feature Production - John Chun Chiu Lee * Nominated: Character Design in an Animated Feature Production - Chris Sasaki * Nominated: Music in an Animated Feature Production - Randy Newman * Nominated: Production Design in an Animated Feature Production - Ricky Nierva, Robert Kondo, Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi * Nominated: Voice Acting in a Feature Production - Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski * Nominated: Writing in an Animated Feature Production - Daniel Gerson, Robert L. Baird, Dan Scanlon BAFTA Awards * Nominated: Animated Film - Dan ScanlonBAFTA Film Awards Nominations Announced for 2014 BAFTA Children's Awards * Nominated: Kids Vote for Feature Film in 2013British Academy Children's Awards Broadcast Film Critics Association Critics Choice Movie Awards * Nominated: Best Animated Feature Cinema Audio Society * Nominated: Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing, Animated Motion Picture - Doc Kane (Original Dialog Mixer); Michael Semanick C.A.S., Gary Summers, (Re-Recording Mixers); David Boucher (Scoring Mixer); Corey Tyler (Foley Mixer) Golden Trailer Awards * Won: Golden Trailer for Most Original Trailer - Admissions * Won: Golden Trailer for Best Animation/Family TV Spot - College AD Imagine * Nominated: Golden Trailer for Best in ShowThe 14th Annual Golden Trailer Award Winners * Nominated: Golden Trailer for Best Animation/Family - Admissions * Nominated: Golden Trailer for Most Original TV Spot - College AD Imagine Hollywood Film Festival Awards * Won: Hollywood Animation Award - Dan Scanlon (director), Kori Rae (producer)Hollywood Film Awards to Honor 'Monsters University' and 'Pacific Rim' (Exclusive) International 3D Society * Nominated: Animated 3D FeatureInternational 3D and Advanced Imaging Society Announces Top Nominees for 3D Awards * Won: Sir Charles Wheatstone Award for creative excellencePixar Animation Studios to Receive Sir Charles Wheatstone Award International Press Academy Satellite Awards * Nominated: Motion Picture, Animated or Mixed Media2013 Nominations * Nominated: Youth Blu-Ray - Monsters University Collector’s Edition Kids' Choice Awards * Nominated: Favorite Animated MovieKids Choice Awards 2014 * Nominated: Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie - Billy Crystal Motion Picture Sound Editors * Nominated: Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in an Animated Feature (English or Foreign Language) (Includes ADR, Dialogue, Sound Effects and Foley)The 61st MPSE Golden Reel Awards Nominees (Feature Film) Online Film Critics Society Awards * Nominated: Best Animated FeatureOFCS 2013 Awards People's Choice Awards * Nominated: Favorite Family MoviePeople's Choice Awards 2014 * Nominated: Favorite Movie Producers Guild Awards * Nominated: Outstanding Producer of Animated Theatrical Motion Pictures - Kori RaeNominations for Theatrical Motion Picture, Animated Theatrical Motion Picture and Long-Form TV San Francisco Film Critics Circle Awards * Nominated: Best Animated Feature2013 San Francisco Film Critics Circle Awards Saturn Awards * Nominated: Best Animated FilmSaturn Award noms St. Louis Film Critics Association Awards * Nominated: Best Animated Film2013 WINNERS OF THE ST. LOUIS FILM CRITICS AWARDS ANNOUNCEDSt. Louis Film Critics Awards Nominees For 2013 Announced Teen Choice Awards * Nominated: Best Movie - ComedyTeen Choice 2013 Visual Effects Society Awards * Nominated: Outstanding Animation in an Animated Motion Picture - Kori Rae, Sanjay Bakshi, Jon Reisch, Scott ClarkVisual Effects Society Announces Nominees for the 12th Annual VES Awards * Nominated: Outstanding Created Environment in an Animated Feature Motion Picture for the campus - Robert Kondo, Eric Andraos, Dale Ruffolo, Peter SumanaseniVES Announces Winners of the 12th Annual VES Awards Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Awards * Nominated: Best Animated FeatureThe 2013 WAFCA Awards References Category:Awards Awards